Zirkus in der Stadt
by favour
Summary: PreSeries - Während Johns Abwesenheit versucht Dean Sam einen Wunsch zu erfüllen um ihn ein wenig vom trostlosen Alltag abzulenken.


**Disclaimer: **Nix meins, nix Geld ~ it's just for fun

**Spoiler:** PreSeries

**Raiting:** R 12

**Kategorie:** Gen

**Summary: **Dean versucht Sam einen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

* * *

**Zirkus ist in der Stadt**

**

* * *

**

„Sammy bitte, wir müssen weitergehen.", flehte Dean seinen jüngeren Bruder an.

Der kleine Spross mit seinen braunen etwas zu lang geratenen Haaren war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Sein Blick haftete an einer Litfaßsäule. Der sechsjährige Junge ignorierte das Ziehen an seinem Arm und starrte auf das bunte Plakat. Er konnte den alles umspannenden Schriftzug nicht lesen, aber dafür erkannte er die Seiltanzenden Akrobaten, Löwen und Tiger. Die Raubtiere hatten die Mäuler weit geöffnet und mit klaren Augen blickten sie direkt auf den großgewachsenen Jungen.

„Sammy.", wiederholte Dean flehend, „Nur noch ein paar Meter, wir wollten doch Einkaufen gehen. Erinnerst du dich?"

Aber Sammy hatte vergessen, dass er eben noch wegen den fehlenden Cornflakes am Frühstückstisch gequengelt hatte. Es gab etwas Neues. Etwas viel spannenderes, was sich in seine Gedanken geschlichen hatte und einen neuen Wunsch entfacht hatte.

„Gehen wir da hin?"

Er hatte sich noch immer keinen Zentimeter bewegt und sein bittender Blick wanderte zwischen Dean und dem Plakat hin und her.

„Sammy, du weißt doch, dass das nicht geht. Wir dürften nicht mal jetzt hier sein. Lass uns schnell die Cornflakes holen und dann müssen wir zurück ins Motel."

Eine leichte Traurigkeit schlich sich in die Stimme des Großen. Wie gerne hätte er seinem kleinen Bruder diesen Wunsch erfüllt, aber es war einfach nicht möglich. Sie hatten kaum Geld um Lebensmittel nachzukaufen. Schon seit Tagen warteten sie auf Johns Rückkehr und Deans einziger Gedanke galt neben der Sorge um seinen Vater ihrer Sicherheit. Und das er nicht auftauchte, während sie gerade unerlaubterweise Einkaufen waren.

Ihre Pflicht war es im Motelzimmer zu bleiben. Seine Pflicht war es darauf zu achten, dass die Türen verschlossen blieben.

„Vielleicht schaffen wir es später, wenn Dad wieder zurück ist. Dann gehen wir zusammenhin, okay?", versuchte Dean erneut Sam zum Weitergehen zu bewegen.

Doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran auf seinen Bruder zu hören. Er riss sich von ihm los und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber dann ist das schon zu Ende."

Dean runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und versuchte den nächsten Schachzug zu planen.

„Quatsch, so schnell wird der Zirkus nicht weiterziehen.", versuchte er es erneut.

Leichte Wut blitze in den Augen des Jüngeren auf. Er stampfte ungehalten von einem Fuß auf den anderen und zeigte mit seinen dünnen Armen auf das vor Farben sprühende Plakat.

„Da steht, dass heute die letzte Show ist."

Dean fluchte innerlich. Warum musste Sam auch jetzt schon so clever sein? Wieso musste er sich in seinem Alter schon merken, welches Datum heute war.

Aber die Antwort auf diese Frage war leicht. Das Erste was Sam fragte nachdem er erwacht war, war, ob Dad zurückgekehrt war. Bei jedem weiteren Nein mischte sich etwas mehr Enttäuschung in seinen Blick und er zählte mit seinen kleinen Fingern die Tage auf. Er wusste ganz genau welches Datum heute war. Und leider stand auf dem Plakat das Gleiche.

Dean seufzte und änderte seine Tatik.

„Lass uns erstmal Einkaufen und Frühstücken. Du hast doch sicherlich ein großes Loch im Magen, was wir füllen müssen.", versuchte er Sammy abzulenken.

Es war kein Ja aber auch kein Nein. Er würde sich irgendetwas einfallen lassen um Sam zu Frieden zu stellen, aber erstmal musste sie weiter.

Einige vorbeieilende Passanten waren schon langsamer geworden und beäugten kritisch die Szene. Es wurde hinter vorgehaltener Hand getuschelt und Dean fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Er mochte keine fremden Menschen und schon gar nicht deren Aufmerksamkeit. Sie mussten hier weg.

Energisch schloss er die Distanz zu dem Jüngeren und legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Ich überleg' mir was, versprochen. Aber jetzt lass uns weiter gehen.", flüsterte er ihm flehend zu.

* * *

Der Wasserhahn spuckte unkontrolliert eine leicht bräunliche Brühe in das Becken und Dean wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Dampf aufstieg, der anzeigte, dass das Abwaschwasser die richtige Temperatur hatte.

Er hasste die häusliche Arbeit, aber er wollte nicht, dass das dreckige Geschirr überall verteilt lag, wenn sein Vater zurück kam. Deswegen machte er sich mittlerweile jeden Tag an die Arbeit. Wie ein Ritual um daran Glauben zu können, dass es diese Nacht soweit wäre. Dass er diese Nacht die Tür hören würde und er zurückkommen würde. Unverletzt.

Zwei Arme schlangen sich um seinen Körper und rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. In einer fließenden Bewegung drehte sich der Ältere um und spritzte mit den Fingern ein wenig Wasser auf den verwuschelten Kopf, der sich gegen seinen Rücken presste.

Sam jauchzte auf und schaute verdattert nach oben. Nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war, blitzte Ärger auf. Dean lachte herzlich und wiederholte die Geste. Nur noch ein Mal, bevor es noch in eine Wasserschlacht ausartete.

„Lass das.", grummelte Sam ärgerlich und wischte sich das nassgespritzte Gesicht an Deans Shirt ab.

„Was gibt's Großer? Die Sendung schon vorbei?"

Sammy schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. Irgendetwas arbeitete in ihm, dass konnte der Ältere spüren und ermunterte ihn mit der Sprache herauszurücken.

„Tiere.", platzte es aus dem kleinen Jungen hervor. „Im Fernsehen waren wilde große Tiere zu sehen. Solche wie wir heut Abend in der Show sehen werden."

Dean zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Er hatte gehofft, dass sein Bruder es vergessen würde. Im Supermarkt hatte Sam seine Konzentration schnell auf einen Schokoriegel verlegt und Dean hatte ihn hervorgezaubert nachdem sie das Geschäft verlassen hatten. Geld konnte er dafür nicht ausgeben, aber er war einen kurzen Augenblick unbemerkt gewesen und konnte es ausnutzen, dass Sammy die Blicke auf sich gezogen hat. Manchmal war sein Gequengel doch von Vorteil, dachte Dean schmunzelnd.

Trotzdem arbeitete der unerfüllte Wunsch noch in Sams Kopf. Er hatte den Mann in dem schicken Kostüm nicht vergessen, der auf einem dünnen Drahtseil tanzte und war immernoch von dem monströsem Kopf des Löwen begeistert. Er musste da einfach hin.

„Wenn Dad bis dahin zurück ist, geht er sicher mit uns dahin.", versuchte Dean ihn zu beruhigen. Er wusste selbst, dass es pure Illusion war. Ihr Vater war viel zu müde wenn er nach einer Jagd nach Hause kam. Er wollte dann seine Ruhe haben. Schlafen. Und dann ging alles wieder von vorne los. Ein neuer Fall in einer neuen Stadt.

Heftig protestierend schüttelte Sam den Kopf.

„Gar nicht war. Er hat doch gar keine Zeit dafür.", sprach er aus, was Dean verbergen wollte.

„Außerdem kommt er heut Abend sowieso nicht.", fügte Sam mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit hinzu.

Dean drehte sich nun vollends um und kniete sich zu seinem Bruder. Er legte seinen Kopf schief und schenkte dem Kleinen ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Ich lass mir was einfallen.", wiederholte er seine Aussage vom Morgen. Doch diesmal wusste er, dass es einer Zusage gleich kam. Sams Blick hatte ihn längst weich geklopft und in seinem Kopf arbeitete es schon auf Hochtouren um eine Lösung zu finden.

* * *

Dean schnappte sich unbemerkt die Fernbedienung und schaltete das flimmernde Gerät aus.

„Was tust ...", fing sein kleiner Bruder an zu protestieren, stoppte aber augenblicklich als er den Älteren erblickte.

„Was?", begann er verwirrt, fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte.

„Hat hier jemand eine Zirkusaufführung gebucht?", fragte Dean mit verstellter Stimme. Er hatte sich entsprechend dem Anlass verkleidet. Ein umfunktioniertes Bettlaken zierte seine Schultern. Schwarze Schuhcreme war in seinem Gesicht verteilt und ließ seinen grünen Augen noch intensiver strahlen. Es war nicht unbedingt das typische Zirkusoutfit, aber mit den gegebenen Mitteln war einfach nicht viel möglich gewesen.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, begann er mit den leeren Coladosen zu jonglieren und umrundete das Sofa. Belustigt beobachtete er dabei, wie Sams Augen sich vor Freude weiteten und den herumwirbelnden Dosen folgten.

Es war nicht das Gleiche wie ein Zirkusbesuch, aber etwas besseres war ihm nicht eingefallen. Sie konnten das Motelzimmer nicht verlassen um sich in die Aufführung zu schleichen. Was wenn ihr Vater kommen würde? Das Einzige was ihm eingefallen war, war den Zirkus zu ihnen zu bringen. Es würde keine Tiger geben, die durch brennende Reifen springen und keine Akrobaten, die Kunststücke in schwindelerregende Höhen vollführten. Aber das alles war egal so lange Sam zufrieden war.

Er würde auf einem gespannten Seil zwischen den Möbeln laufen, einige Zaubertricks vorführen und mit verbundenen Augen als Fakir über Scherben laufen.

Sam würde glücklich sein und einige Minuten vergessen können, dass alles nur ein Fake war. Das es schlicht und einfach nicht möglich war ins Kino zu gehen, auf den Spielplatz oder zu einer Zaubershow. Er würde sich vor Lachen den Bauch halten und irgendwann vor Erschöpfung einschlafen.


End file.
